Trainee
by Scarlet Eagle
Summary: What happens when Aalia leaves Fatin all alone and bored with Dalal? More training of course! Just a cute little one shot and some water being dumped on people. Innocent fun. One Shot based off When Worlds Collde: Scarlet Edition


Disclaimer: I own nothing except Aalia and Dalal. This was written by Fatin's owner, Toto. She is on deviantart as TotosFantasy but she does not have a fanfic account, she's borrowing mine to upload the assassin things. This is a story, random as it may be, about Fatin, Malik, Aalia, Altair, and Dalal.

Ubisoft owns all sorts of rights to Assassin's Creed. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Fatin looked at the door Aalia had just left through for a few minutes with a frown, now trying to decide what to do with himself. It's not like she had said he had to stay in her room, he was free to come and go as he wanted, but he just wasn't sure what else to do with himself at that moment. There was only so much one could do running around on roofs before the guards started chasing you after all.<p>

A soft mew down at his side followed by a bump had him glancing down though, smiling at seeing the white cat snuggling down against him. With a coo, he gently scooped her up, being mindful of her paw. Almost immediately she started to purr while he scratched underneath her chin, giving a smile. "And what do you do while Aalia's out, hmm? I'm surprised you're not with Malik right now," He murmured thoughtfully to himself, laying back and resting her on his chest, content to lounge around in the pillows for the moment.

His attention span could only take that for a few moments though before his thoughts turned back to Dalal. Grabbing a feather that had escaped from one of the pillows, he teased it over her nose, smiling while he watched her pat and snap towards it. She was careful of her hurt paw though, only swiping with the one that was still right.

Eventually she did manage to catch the feather when he stopped floating it around her head, yet almost instantly she lost interest in it since it was no longer moving. Batting it out of her way, she curled up on Fatin's chest to no doubt take a nap, tail flicking over her nose to hide it.

"You cannot say you are going to sleep the entire time," He muttered, poking one of her ears. Dalal only flicked it in response and continued her resting, rising and falling when Fatin gave a sigh.

That would not do at all. Aalia had only been gone for forever now and he was already bored. The sun was only halfway across the sky and she wouldn't be back until sundown. He could train, that was always an option, but he'd have to find something to train on, and that involved moving, which Dalal wouldn't let him do at that moment. So he was back to letting his mind wander, reflecting back on where Aalia could possibly be, wondering what mission she and the other Assassins had. Still only being a recruit, he wasn't allowed to go onto any of the missions yet, but he was sure it would be soon. They couldn't call him a recruit forever. A novice was even better than that.

Novice… everyone seemed to treat that as a bad thing, but he wouldn't mind it. Everyone had to begin somewhere. Yet Altair liked to use it as an insult. Altair… that should be an insult in itself. He had learned rather quickly not to enjoy the presence of the older man. There's wasn't anything Fatin could find a liking in, besides his ability to fight, but that wasn't that wonderful. There were plenty of other Assassins out there that could fight just as well if not better.

Now, though, Altair was on his mind, and he just couldn't seem to get him out. It darkened Fatin's mood while he scowled up at the ceiling, thinking. There was only so much rotten fruit he could 'accidentally' drop on him before something would happen. Tipping buckets of water were a little trickier, but not impossible. He just had to find a better system of distraction.

"Dalal," He said suddenly, enough so that he caused the cat to jump, claws barely scratching him. She picked her head up to look at him with a curious mew, Fatin smiling. "You will help me. You are perfect for a distraction," He cooed. Dalal blinked and tilted her head at him, giving a rather confused meow now.

In all honesty, Fatin could say he hadn't been expecting Aalia to show up for a few more hours. She was suppose to be out doing… well,whatever it was she did when she wasn't with him, and normally that didn't bring her home for some time, at least near sundown. So, being caught in her room playing with her cat hadn't been on his list of things to have to explain for that day. Not that he was playing with the cat, mind you. He was training her.

"Training Dalal?" Aalia asked, unable to hide the smile while the younger peered up at her with one of the most innocent expressions in the world. It wouldn't have been so comical had Dalal not been sitting next to Fatin giving nearly the exact same expression.

"Yes, training. I am your trainee and she is mine," He said with a completely serious face, ignoring the giggle Aalia gave. "Careful, she's going to be better than you are one day."

"I'm sure," Aalia giggled, scooping Dalal up. Fatin gave a grumbled pout at that while the kitten immediately unleashed a storm of purrs, pressing into Aalia's hand.

"You're going to undo all the training we just spent forever going over!" He tried to warn. Training being chasing the ball of yawn he had found around the room. It took plenty of hard work, especially when she had to scramble around all the pillows Aalia had tossed around.

"I wasn't gone that long," She said, tapping his nose while she settled Dalal down on a pillow. Almost immediately the cat curled up to take a nap, Fatin shooting her a glare. The traitor. Terrible, horrible student she was being right then, making him seem like a terrible teacher as well. It would be twice as many runs around the room now.

"But it seemed like it. Who else is going to help me against the evil that is Altair? Hmm? She is the perfect distraction while I knock the bucket of water on him!" He argued. "You and Malik are not always around to do that and he wouldn't dare try to hurt her because of what you'd do," He pointed out.

Aalia only gave him a smile while she sat down on the pillows in front of him. "And maybe you should concentrate more on your own training before you try to train anyone else," She pointed right back out, Fatin immediately glancing around, hoping she'd drop the subject. He peeked at her from the corner of his eye, seeing there would be no such luck for him today. With a weary, and drawn out, sigh, he nodded while he turned his full attention to her.

"Fatin, I need that feather."

"Dalal's playing with it though," He said innocently while he looked back at Malik, dangling the feather a few inches away from Dalal's nose. While he was distracted, she jumped up to catch it in her mouth, quickly darting off with her prize to hide in the pillows. "...has taken it prisoner," He corrected himself, eyeing where the cat was peeking innocently out at him. Malik only sighed, ignoring the boy and cat while he searched for another feather now.

Fatin gave a smile and slipped off that way to try and coax Dalal out once more. At hearing someone land behind him though, he glanced up hopefully to see if it was Aalia. But he already knew it couldn't have been; the landing had been far too heavy sounding. Instead it turned out to be Altair, already scowling in his direction. The man didn't even bother grunting in his direction while he swept into the other room. And soon enough, he could be heard arguing with Malik.

Muttering, Fatin poked around in the cushions until he extracted Dalal, the cat looking at him innocently, the new ruined feather still dangling from her mouth. "Time to see if your training stuck," He murmured when a grin slowly spread across his face. Dalal purred and leaned forward to nuzzle his cheek the best she could be hopping away into the other room.

That finished, Fatin darted over to where a bucket of water was waiting to be used to clean up. He'd fill it up later, but for now it had a much better use. Balancing it carefully, he slipped into the other room, darting up towards the ceiling to hang.

Below, Malik and Altair were arguing, Dalal pawing and patting at the edge of Altair's robes where a string was hanging off. "Scat," Altair hissed down at her, Dalal puffing up and hissing back in reply. Fatin crawled over to hang directly above him, tipping the bucket just as Dalal darted over to hide behind Malik.

The following silence had Fatin grinning from ear to ear while he looked down at Altair, hanging there but just his legs. The Assassin was now soaked from head to toe, looking like he was drowning in his own robes with the way they were clinging to him. Even from the ceiling, Fatin could hear Dalal's purr of approval as well as Malik's stifled laughter.

Slowly, Altair turned to look up towards the ceiling, sending Fatin a death glare. Fatin grinned and dropped the bucket on his head, tearing off to escape from the Hideout. Altair's curses and promises of death as well as Malik finally losing it and laughing followed him nearly halfway across the city, where he managed to find Aalia and stop Altair from trying to murder him. He'd probably have to watch his back for a few days, but overall, it was completely worth it.


End file.
